SOS
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It's their first anniversary, and Tony decides that it should be celebrated with the greatest gift ever: a CRUISE! But something goes wrong, and Pepper and Tony end up in a struggle on board. They are no longer concerned about the trip, they're more worried about their lives.


Chapter 1: SOS

**Uh, yes! I did think of this like literally yesterday, at night. I was reading a book and was thinking (randomly), "I wonder what would've happened if we got stranded on our cruise boat." And then I was like, "Okay… Story time!" **

** Yup… So just read on, and tell me what you think!**

**FYI: for those of you who like Rhodey being involved all the time, this is not the case. This story (majority of the time), will not include Rhodey as a character, so sorry…. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story.**

The tickets had finally come in, and this would be the perfect way to celebrate their first anniversary.

Tony smiled at the confirmation ticket on the computer screen, and he couldn't wait to tell Pepper.

Pepper had warned him that their anniversary was coming up, and that she wanted to do something special since winter break was coming up. And though most people would think, "CRUISE IN THE WINTER? ARE YOU INSANE?" Tony thought it romantic since the boat would, in fact, take them to the Caribbean islands, which unlike New York, it would be a welcoming 80 degrees.

"I can't wait! Only a week left!" Pepper squealed, walking into the armory. She was grinning like mad as she wrapped her arms around Tony's waist and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Tony touched the arms around him, and grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait until Saturday." When he felt Pepper's arms move away, he took that moment to turn and admire her confused expression.

She was sporting his favorite outfit on her: a sleeveless navy blue tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans. It looked absolutely adorable on her. "Saturday? What's on Saturday?" She narrowed her eyes at him, making her freckles pop on her pale skin.

Tony came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him, and smirked when her small hands landed on his chest. "Something."

"That doesn't really mean anything to me."

"It's a gift. A gift celebrating our anniversary."

Pepper's eyes widened. She moved her hands so they also encircled his waist. She stepped closer to him and opened her eyes wide. Darn that puppy face. "Already? Our anniversary isn't until Tuesday."

Man, those big hazel eyes. "Yeah—I—It's nothing big. I hope you packed."

"For…?"

"Our cruise silly." And that's when all hell broke loose.

Pepper gasped audibly and screamed loudly. She threw herself onto him. If he thought he couldn't breathe before, he definitely couldn't breathe now with Pepper's kiss.

He had to pry her off of him by grabbing her arms and flipping her over, so that he was on top of her. "Calm down!" He said with a chuckle.

"But a _cruise_? You're celebrating our anniversary with a _CRUISE!_" Her bright eyes, flushed face, and wide grin made Tony laugh loudly. He couldn't help but place a quick kiss on her lips.

"You are so cute. Yes, a cruise. What's a better time than winter break, my beautiful Rose?"

Pepper's nose crinkled in confusion. "Uh, Rose? My name's Pepper, Jack." Tony grinned when Pepper understood his _Titanic _reference. "But, the boat did sink genius, and I really hope that doesn't happen to this cruise."

Tony got up and helped Pepper to her feet. "We leave tomorrow, Friday, so that way we'll be the first to get on board."

Pepper nodded but paused. "Wait, how did you get tickets? It's so last minute."

"I have a connection when the cruise line, and well, he was willing to move people over for our Suite room."

"We're gonna be in the same room?" Pepper's smile waned.

Tony gulped and nodded. He didn't know if they would be in the same room, or if they should be in different rooms. Since it was their anniversary, he was hoping they would be together, since Pepper had the tendency to call him in the middle of the night to spend the night with her in her room.

"If you don't want to, I can always—" Pepper pushed her lips to his. Her warmth reassured him, and made him believe with all his heart, that she loved him the way he loved her.

"I wouldn't want to be in any other room that wasn't with you. A suite room as well, I mean I would not pass on that offer at all." She smiled and pulled back. "You're not gonna bring your suit right?"

Tony slapped himself mentally. Of course he was going to bring his suit! It didn't matter that the boat was friendly and meant to protect and serve the members on board, it was still in the middle of the ocean, with no way to communicate to the nearest mass unless you're the captain. And Tony was definitely not the captain.

"Well, Pepper, I just wanted to. You know? Just in case things went wrong, and they needed someone to—"

"That's why they have security on board, Tony. You can't bring your suit with you, not on our anniversary. Besides, it's only a week without it! I'm sure you'll be fine, and we'll be fine. I wouldn't feel safer anywhere else but your arms, Tony." Pepper reached down to get her purse that was thrown to the floor.

She smiled at him before whipping out her phone. "I have to tell me dad about this, just so he won't be concerned when he finds out his daughter isn't home and called him overseas."

Once Pepper left, she waved hello to Rhodey before screaming at him about Tony's huge plan for the winter break.

Rhodey wiggled his ears and snapped his fingers, hoping that he hadn't lost his hearing. "I see you broke the news to her." There was a small smile on his face.

Tony could tell there was some jealously in his voice, because Rhodey was looking longingly at the computer screen behind him that still had the confirmation ticket online (and strangely, Pepper didn't catch that).

So Tony decided to be a little generous. "I did, but I didn't tell you."

"Uh—yes you did. You told me about the anniversary gift yesterday."

Tony smirked. "I didn't tell you something else, but I did tell Pepper."

Rhodey's eyebrows shot upward when Tony pulled up another tab that had a confirmation notice of two people: James Rhodes, and Roberta Rhodes. "You—you got us tickets for a cruise? For us?" Rhodey looked at Tony.

"I couldn't let you suffer in the cold. I decided to be nice. You and Roberta will enjoy a week long cruise to Mexico, amigo." Tony folded his arms across his chest and waited for the moment when Rhodey attacked him.

Except he didn't expect to be on the floor, again, when Rhodey hugged him. "You are—thank you, dude. My mom and I couldn't afford for a vacation. And you—you did this for us? Thank you."

"You leave Saturday, dufus. Go tell your mom, and get packing."

…

Friday came faster than possible, and Tony was waiting outside Pepper's apartment, twirling the keys to his car around his finger. Virgil came out first, holding a large suitcase in his hand.

Tony rushed forward and helped him put the suitcase in the trunk. "You've been treating my girl like a princess, thank you son." Virgil gave a curt pat on Tony's shoulders, and he couldn't have felt any better. Tony beamed at him and waited as Pepper walked out, dragging her carry- on behind her.

She was dressed for the drive with sweats and a baggy shirt. Her small purse was slung across her shoulder, and her sunglasses were on her head, pinning her hair back away from her face.

Tony told her that they would leave early, today, and stay in a hotel until the following morning, when the boat would arrive around ten that morning. It made it easier for check in, and also gave them a good view the day of.

Pepper ran forward and hugged her father tightly. "I'll miss you, daddy. Be careful, and make sure you heat some of the food I froze for you."

"Bye, Ginger." Her father said, kissing her head. "Be good, and have fun. I'll see you next Monday (yes, the cruise was 9 days because of how long it would take to go down to the Caribbean's from New York)." Pepper walked towards Tony, a huge grin plastered on her face, and hopped into the car. Tony shut Pepper's door and gave Virgil a shake hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this, sir."

"Call me Virgil, Tony." Virgil responded with a laugh. Then he narrowed his eyes, a playful glint sparkled in them. "Behave with my girl. No funny business in that suite room." Tony blushed, so he waved quickly and hopped into the driver's seat.

That was probably the scariest thing he heard coming from a father.

Starting up the engine, he allowed Pepper to say goodbye one last time before driving towards Massachusetts, the port to their anniversary vacation.

…

They reached the beach hotel at around seven that night. Pepper was asleep in the passenger seat; her face slumped against her makeshift purse pillow. Tony was tired as well, and couldn't have been happier when he spotted the hotel. It was the only five star he could find, and it made him happy since Pepper would wake up to a view of the beach.

"Pepper, we're here. Come on. Up and at 'em." Tony said popping the trunk. He leaned across the seats and kissed her cheek, which stirred her awake. She groaned and got out of her seat to join him in the back.

"What do we need?" She asked. When she noticed Tony only pulling out his carry on, she did the same and nodded at him to close the trunk.

"We're going to get a good night sleep and go on the best vacation of your life time, tomorrow." Tony said grinning at her.

From there it was the normal. They walked into the five star after handing the valet parker their keys. They checked in at the fancy (well in Pepper's case it was heaven, and for Tony it was ordinary) counter where a fancy woman directed them to a fancy elevator.

"Enjoy your night, sir and ma'am." The woman commented with her fake smile. Tony decided to make her night (and also because he was just in a happy mood) and tipped her a hundred bucks, in cash. She gasped and stood, accepting the money with both hands. "Th-thank you sir!"

Tony waved her off and wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist. They entered the elevator and rode it up in silence, mostly because of how exhausted the two of them were. The moment the entered the room, Pepper slipped into the bathroom and exited with her nightgown, and Tony pulled on his pants and hopped into his sweats (he decided it wasn't best to sleep in his boxers).

The two of them crept into the warm plushy bed and snuggled close to each other. "Good night, Tony." Pepper mumbled into his chest.

"Good night, Pepper." Tony whispered back, kissing her head. And the two of them drifted off into the best sleep they ever had in their life.

**Sorry if this seemed rushed and boring! It's the first chapter and I promise it'll get better, eventually… Hehe. Thanks for reading!**

** Review for today: Tell me your favorite vacation you ever had (mine is the cruise, and Disney World).**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
